Je ne suis que la Mémoire
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Munin se souvient de tout. Mais si elle se souvient, elle ne comprends pas toujours ce qu'elle voit.


**Titre :** Je ne suis que la Mémoire.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Munin se souvient de tout. Mais si elle se souvient, elle ne comprends pas toujours ce qu'elle voit.  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à la mythologie nordique. Le reste m'appartient.  
 **Personnage/s :** Munin || Hugin. Mention de Odin || Ymir || Loki.  
 **M/A :** S'il y a une chose qui m'a plû, dans le roman _L'Évangile de Loki_ , en dehors du fait que le roman était du point de vue de mon dieu préféré, c'était que Hugin et Munin pouvaient prendre une forme humaine. Bon, j'avoues que je ne me rappelles plus qui était la fille et qui était le garçon, entre les deux, mais l'idée était logique.  
En quoi elle était logique, par contre, je ne sais pas.  
Ce qui s'est aggravée par ma lecture d' _American Gods_ quelques semaines plus tard. Du coup, je me suis imaginée une sorte de monde parallèle (encore, me dit mon cerveau), où le Ragnarök ne s'est finalement jamais produit parce que les peuples scandinaves ont tous été parfaitement christianisés.  
Aussi, l'histoire que je vous présente se passe de nos jours, avec toute la technologie qu'il faut et une certaine modification des fonctions de nos dieux favoris et détestés. Oh, et petite note : cet OS se passe plus précisèment à Times Square (New York), parce que... parce que j'adore New York !  
J'espères que ça va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JE NE SUIS QUE LA MÉMOIRE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Les gens la regardent. Ils pensent être discrets, mais Munin sent malgré tout leurs regards jugeurs sur elle. Ça ne la dérange pas ; elle sait très bien pourquoi ces mortels la dévisagent en se croyant discrets.

Munin sait très bien qu'elle n'est pas très jolie. Même sous son apparence humaine, elle ressemble à un corbeau, avec son nez aquilin et large, son visage étroit, ses longs cheveux aile de corbeau pas coiffés et sa peau foncée. Et elle aggrave son cas en ne portant que des vêtements noirs ! Sauf que la déesse n'est pas à l'aise, avec les couleurs : elle a toujours l'impression, lorsqu'elle en porte, d'être une cible ambulante.

Même si elle sait qu'en ne portant que des teintes sombres, elle s'expose à être désignée comme adepte du mouvement gothique. Sauf qu'encore là, elle se fiche complètement des opinions des humains.

Elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, après tout. Et pour l'heure, ce qu'elle veut faire, c'est attendre patiemment que Hugin reviennes avec le repas de mi-nuit. Ce qu'elle fait : assise silencieusement à une table du McDonald de Times Square, Munin attends son ami de toujours, regardant au passage les immenses écrans publicitaires installées un peu partout dans l'aire publique à travers les immenses fenêtres du restaurant. Même d'aussi loin, les lumières translucides et colorées des publicités éclairent son visage, donnant à sa peau réglisse des reflets argentés, bleutés et rosés surnaturels.

Aux publicités se mêlent des bandes-annonces et des brins d'actualité, sans la moindre logique. Munin les regarde, les séquences vidéographiques s'enregistrant naturellement dans sa mémoire eidétique, sans qu'elle ne tente d'en contrôler le débit.

Tandis que les images s'impriment dans son cerveau, la messagère d'Odin songe au passé. À l'époque des neuf mondes, quand les dieux, les géants et les hommes vivaient dans leurs propres domaines, séparés par des fleuves bouillonnants comme un chaudron, bouillant comme l'eau d'un geyser ou tout simplement par les cils d'Ymir*. À un monde infiniment moins complexe que celui d'aujourd'hui, où ses faibles connaissances étaient suffisantes.

Car si Munin se souvient d'un nombre infini de choses, elle ne sait bien souvent pas ce que c'est. Oh, bien sûr, il suffit qu'on lui explique leur fonctionnement pour qu'elle s'en souviennes... mais il n'empêche qu'elle ne comprends pas sur le coup comment les appareils fonctionnent.

Elle n'est que la Mémoire[1]. Elle se Souvient. Penser, réfléchir, comprendre, ce n'est pas sa fonction. Ça, ce sont celles de Hugin. Lui est la Pensée[1], elle la Mémoire.

À une époque, ça ne posait pas de problème. Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas hier, et il faut maintenant Mémoriser et Penser pour fonctionner normalement en société. Cruelle réalité que Munin aurait aimé ne pas avoir été informée par Hugin, car maintenant qu'elle le Sait, elle ne peut pas l'oublier.

Il y a pourtant peu de choses que la déesse souhaite oublier. Car Munin, en plus d'avoir une mémoire phénoménale, est effroyablement curieuse. C'est plus fort qu'elle, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de fouiller un peu partout. Sans doute est-ce à cause de sa curiosité incontrôlable qu'elle est au service du Père de Toutes Choses.

Car chaque jour, et ce depuis des milliers d'années, Odin l'envoit, elle et Hugin, explorer le monde. Même à l'ère d'Internet et des réseaux sociaux, les deux corbeaux parcourent l'ensemble du globe, à la recherche de la moindre information qui satisfera la soif d'omniscience d'Odin. Oh, bien sûr, ils fouillent également les profondeurs de la Toile, aussi insatiables que leur maître en ce qui à trait à la connaissance.

Et chaque matin, ils reviennent au bercail, pour informer le Borgne de leurs découvertes. Que ce soit les idioties crachées par le nouveau président des États-unis, des nouvelles découvertes scientifiques ou de simples nouvelles des autres dieux éparpillés un peu partout à travers le monde (surtout Loki. Il faut toujours savoir où est Loki et ce qu'il fait).

Munin ne sait pas pourquoi Odin est si friand de connaissances. Mais ça ne l'intéresse pas. Elle se contente de lui ramène ce qu'il veut. C'est sa tâche, sa mission, son devoir. Et personne ne va l'en détourner.

Sans un bruit, quelqu'un s'assoit en face d'elle. La déesse ne sursaute pas, sachant déjà de qui il s'agit ; elle se contente donc de simplement tourner la tête, pour regarder Hugin déposer entre eux, sur la table de métal, le cabaret de plastique rouge écarlate. Toujours sans un mot, son frère répartit le contenu du plateau entre lui et elle, puis dans un même mouvement, les corbeaux saissisent les fins hamburgers enveloppés dans du papier aussi graisseux que craquant, les développe et se mettent à les manger.

D'une main, l'un comme l'autre sortent leurs téléphones et se mettent à explorer les réseaux sociaux, les chaînes d'informations en continu, les sites spécialisés et leurs boîtes courriel. De nouvelles informations se gravent dans la mémoire de Munin, tandis que Hugin, par réfléxe, lui lit ses propres recherches, afin qu'elle en garde une trace.

Après tout, si elle n'est que la Mémoire, lui n'est que la Pensée. Et l'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lexique mythologique**  
 *** Cils d'Ymir :** À l'origine, Midgard désignait les fortifications érigées par les fils de Bor (Odin, Vili et Vé) à partir en effet des cils d'Ymir, le monde des hommes s'appelant alors Mannheim.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] L'une des traductions de Munin (Muninn) lui donne le sens de « mémoire », tandis que celle de Hugin (Huginn) donne plutôt celui de « pensée » ou « esprit ».

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M/A :** Et voilà ! Un nouvel OS mythologique !  
Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur Munin. J'aime beaucoup Hugin et Munin, je trouve que leur rôle est très intéressant. Mais, comme bien souvent, quand j'aime quelque chose, je dois toujours lui trouver un sens, et c'est en réfléchissant à eux que j'ai imaginé non seulement leur symbolique, mais aussi ce texte.  
J'ai aucune vie, je sais.  
Ce que j'aimerais savoir, par contre, c'est d'où vient vraiment les traductions de leurs noms, car j'ai beau faire des recherches, j'arrive jamais à obtenir les mêmes résultats qu'eux. Bon, en même temps, je suis pas une spécialiste du vieux-norrois, donc c'est peut-être logique...  
Bref ! J'espères que ça vous a plû, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire et à la prochaine !


End file.
